


Turned On By You

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Ever After High, Ever After High Series - Shannon Hale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Doggy Style, Ejaculate, Embarrassment, F/M, French Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Makeouts, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Porn, Seduction, Slutty Faybelle Thorn, Swimming, Voyeurism, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: It's the middle of the night and Hopper Croakington II decides to take a little midnight dip in the lake just for fun. That is until he somehow discovers a certain dark fairy in quite a compromising position that could even make Hopper blush. How will she react when she catches him in her own private moment?
Relationships: Hopper Croakington II/Faybelle Thorn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Turned On By You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As many of you know, I do not own anything associated with Ever After High or any of the characters themselves. Those characters and the franchise are owned by Mattel and the respective co-authors of the Ever After High books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors.

The sky was looking very dark as it was with the only source of light being the moon itself. It definitely looked like the perfect scene for one Mr. Hopper Croakington II, who right now had decided to sneak out of his dorm room where he lived with his roommate (which was Daring Charming) and right out of Ever After High e reason why he was doing just that was pretty quite simple in his own way:

He wanted to take a midnight dip in the lake down by the woods.

Yes, it was the very same lake that one of Hopper's classmates, Duchess Swan, would practice her ballet moves in peace without anyone interrupting her. The only thing Duchess didn't appreciate however was having someone else swim around in her private pond without HER permission. Luckily for Hopper however, Duchess was back in her dorm room fast asleep as she was. Which meant that the son of the Frog Prince himself was bound to get off scot-free. After all, it's not like Duchess Swan HERSELF is gonna find out one way or the other.

"Finally, I'm here. Can't believe that was a hard time for me getting out of that school..." Hopper said to himself as he put the beach bag that he carried around him on a strong tree branch. He then brought out a big towel from the bag and placed it on the grass so that he could rest from his midnight dip session. After that was over and done with, Hopper stripped himself out of his shoes and socks before taking off his signature red jacket he wore occasionally every single day. Then came his reddish pink vest and then his entire white buttoned-up long-sleeved shirt, exposing his surprisingly toned abdomen which was feeling the night-time breeze head-on. For a guy who looked very slim body-wise, Hopper looked well-cut with those six-pack abs of his. No wonder the girls should've been all over him instead of Daring! Once that was over and done with, Hopper took his sweet time to strip out of his tight olive shorts and display himself with some well-dressed green swim trunks.

"Ahh, that feels better." Hopper sighed to himself, feeling very comfortable out of his own clothes.

Once the froggy teenager put his clothes wrapped around a tree branch, Hopper entered the pond with a big splash. The cool gentle touch of the water flew all around his body with such cool exterior, leaving Hopper to swim around in a gentle, quiet motion. All Hopper could hear was the smooth sounds of water tickling his hydrogen-filled eardrums non-stop. And boy, did he love it so. He remained underwater for a good 15 seconds before popping back up on the surface and making a small fountain from the corners of his mouth.

Hopper once again took in a calm sigh and relaxed, "So glad I snuck out of there as fast as I can."

He took in another minute to rest around the suddenly-warm pond waters when all of a sudden, the sound of slow smooth jazz was playing in a distance, entrancing his ears right away. 

"Hmmmm, someone listening to smooth jazz?" The crimson-haired Hopper thought to himself as he swam close enough in order to give his ears a second listen.

He noticed the smooth jazz sound getting very closer and closer to the point where Hopper had to get out of the pond himself. While that followed, Hopper noticed a big yellow light being shown right behind a row of trees as if he was somehow being watched.

"I'm guess I'm not alone, it seems..." He thought to himself as he walked right to the bushes. Thankfully, Hopper managed to put his flip-flops on before he walked on the spiky part of grass he could ever cross.

The closer Hopper was getting to the music, the louder the sound became for his ears to take. Hopper was then surprised to hear strange fascinating moans coming right behind the bushes as well. They sounded so innocent and yet so ecstasy-like so much that it peaked Hopper's interest a lot more further. He desperately needed to find out either way. So Hopper immediately decided to risk it all by going through the bushes, which thankfully to him weren't very spiky to begin with. Hopper trespassed carefully from bush to bush until he finally got inside the brightfully lit area.

Once he did, Hopper instantly felt his eyes bulge and mouth out the only three words he could silently say to himself:

"Oh... my... godmother."

Hopper's breathless emerald eyes were now catching a glance at Ever After High's most popular yet snarky cheerleader, Faybelle Thorn. The froggy individual felt his jaw drop once he saw the mysterious Faybelle spread her long silky legs side-to-side. It wasn't long before Hopper soon drooled at the sight of her tight shaved clit being penetrated nice and easy by her delicate fingers, which right now was starting to barely to pick up speed right by the minute. The tantalizing sight of Faybelle Thorn masturbating and fingering herself, alongside the mesmerizing sound of her moans began to arouse Hopper right away. That breathless combination forced the bulge inside Hopper's swim trunks to strengthen up ten-fold to the point where the crimson-haired prince had no choice but to slide them down to his legs. With his erection emerging nicely from the wet fabric of his trunks, Hopper let his urges out immediately and carefully stroked his warm throbbing wet penis just to meet up with her movements right off to bat.

Her fingering increased in lightning speed proportions as it pluckered back and forth to a mesmerizing beat that definitely brought music to Hopper’s fragile ears. Every part of his insides melted in such pleasure as a result of Faybelle’s precious moans getting more melodious with each passing second. The dark fairy’s luscious DD-cup breasts swayed deliciously in response to her lower legs spazzing back and forth, indicating the possibility of an oncoming climax. Hopper also began to feel it too as his constant strokes began to greatly increase with such ferocity, he couldn’t contain it any longer. He imagined himself thrusting through Faybelle nonstop without taking any rest at all. And the possible image of his cock blasting the hot cheerleader nonstop would take a toll on Hopper’s massive manhood itself, forcing his phallus to tremble and vibrate. He kept on going as fast as he could until Hopper could no longer take control of his orgasm-filled body any longer.

Hopper hissed pleasurably with a shout, “Oh, fuck… I’m… I’m gonna cum!”

All it took for Hopper was a mistakenably loud moan to make him erupt and release every part of him that the tip of his cock could retain. He spazzed in pleasure as his throbbing dick began to shoot his seed nonstop like he was cumming inside the fairy herself. He imagined filling her right up over and over again until he just couldn’t do it anymore. The feeling would be warm, juicy and enticing that it left a satisfied smirk inside the froggy prince himself. He kept on catching his breath for a good minute or two before breaking out a laid-back sigh in response.

He enjoyed the silence for a good minute before Faybelle said, “Like what you saw, Hopper?”

“ACK!” Hopper yelped out of his already-stripped-down boxers.

He soon opened his eyes to see Faybelle staring right at him from the comfort of her own blanket that she was laying on. Before she could react at all though, Hopper decided to cover himself with an embarrassed blush before replying, “How on earth did you know I was here?!”

“Duh, I’m not that clueless.” Faybelle rolled her eyes, “I knew for a fact you were watching me all along.”

“You did?” Hopper said with a big gulp forming inside his throat.

“Of course,” Faybelle nodded, “In fact, I was actually expecting you to be here.”

“You were?”

“I did,” The dark fairy nodded before getting herself off the blanket and walking her naked self towards Hopper. The crimson-haired prince felt his heart palpitate seeing Faybelle strut gently toward him with her big ample 36DD breasts swaying with each step she took. No wonder she was Ever After High’s lead cheerleader with such an incredible centerfold body and beautiful looks combined. With Hopper literally jaw-dropped at the sight of a hot busty fairy walking toward him, Faybelle snapped him out of it by smiling, “And now that you saw a whole lot of me, I think it’s right that I see a whole lot of you too, handsome...”

Hopper chuckled nervously by saying, “I-uh… I really don’t know what to say…”

“Well, I can.” Faybelle smirked before whispering, “Uncover yourself for me.”

Giving up for the sake of her, Hopper decided to say to hell with it and let his hands go from his bulge, exposing his big yet surprisingly limp ten-inch penis in front of her. Faybelle cooed seductively at this sight standing right between his legs right now, leaving her quite impressed at the ‘size’ of this froggy individual.

“Mmmmmm, you got yourself a big frog there.” The fairy purred in pleasure, “Gotta say, I’m impressed.”

Hopper once again chuckled nervously and replied, “Well, truth be told, it’s not really as big as I remem--”

He would definitely not finish that sentence though.

Hopper was immediately cut off by Faybelle’s luscious lips catching his with a pressing kiss all before she slipped her tongue inside him, bringing out an intensively large moan that felt so sudden and unexpected, yet brought out a hint of pleasure that tingled his entire mouth. It wasn’t long before Hopper exchanged the tongue kiss back, forcing Faybelle to moan in return as their long, respective tongues were swimming with such warm resonance. There was no clear winner coming from this tongue battle, and thankfully there didn’t need to be knowing how hot and wonderful this french kiss was from both Hopper and Faybelle themselves. The feeling from this entire kiss forced Hopper to send his hand sliding down toward Faybelle’s peach-shaped ass, all before smacking and grasping her ass to her ecstatic delight. The sarcastic cheerleader couldn’t help but be turned on by Hopper’s urges once she felt his hand slap right through her delicious ass cheek. It made her break out of the kiss and gave him that alluring, seductive gaze that Hopper couldn’t help but be melted by.

“I wanna suck your cock so badly…” Faybelle whispered with sensual emotion.

Hopper felt like there was no need for Faybelle to ask for his permission. He let the daughter of the dark fairy oblige as Faybelle soon kissed down to his chest and impressive abdomen before reaching down to his throbbing cock, which stood erect for her to witness and gaze at with delicious sexual admiration. Faybelle found herself licking her lips scrumptiously with such a vivacious appetite. The way he was hung monstrously in size aroused Faybelle, who used her tongue to lick up every inch of him all before she got to the top of his phallic head, surprising him with her tongue swirling his cock in complete circles. Hopper let out a calming deep breath as he felt Faybelle’s mouth slip down on his entire cock with one single slurp, proceeding to bob her head back and forth in order to take him into her mouth once more. Faybelle moaned orgasmically at the flavor and feeling of his cock, which began to get more meatier, more scrumptious and more delicious as time passed on. Hell, it looked even more juicier than the delicious meat that was being served at the school’s Castleteria themselves, and the smirk Faybelle had formed knew that Hopper’s throbbing manmeat was quite more superior than any meat there was in the land of Ever After. 

The slurping and sucking that Hopper endured emitted another pleasurable moan coming out of him, wondering how damn good Faybelle was at giving him head so far. She knew every single move, every single technique and every single maneuver she had at sucking the slightest piece of manmeat like a solid ice-pop. Hopper took control of this situation by grasping onto the back of Faybelle’s hair and thrusting onto her mouth, trapping her in bit of a slow, yet savory facefuck. The pale-white haired cheerleader blushed ecstatically as the sound of his big grasping testicles started to slap through her chin with such a loud smack. It proved how hard Hopper’s thrusts were quite becoming at this point. He went so deep that the head of his cock even went through Faybelle’s entire gag ball, which thankfully, he managed to endure without any choking whatsoever. She literally found herself being forcibly deep-throated by command, which Faybelle definitely didn’t seem to mind since Hopper knew how much Faybelle was craving his cock like the sex-obsessed vixen she was becoming.

He finally let his cock go out of Faybelle’s mouth and looked down at her with the desperate gaze that was shot from her eyes, which Hopper had no choice but to respond with yet another warm tongue kiss. There was always something about Hopper’s tongue that was now making Faybelle addicted to every part of him pleasure-wise. She wanted to crave more of him that Hopper was willing to offer.

Breaking out of the amazing kiss itself, Faybelle gazed at Hopper and whispered seducingly, “Hopper, please…”

“Please what?” whispered Hopper with a bit of musk in his voice.

“Please fuck me…” Faybelle whispered back again, urging herself to take him badly.

And Hopper did just that as he forced Faybelle to lay back on the cloth she was on not too long ago. She then proceeded to cross her long gazelle-like legs and spread her pussy apart as a way to urge him to enter right inside her precious little clit, which right now was already wet with her juices being spread. This made it quite easy for Hopper, who right now approached the cheerleader with such animal magnetism attached in his emerald green eyes. Hopper positioned himself perfectly as the head of his erection crammed by her entranceway, all before thrusting through with perfect ease. Faybelle’s eyes popped out of her in surprise as she felt and envisioned every single inch of him push inside her in great immediate force. He was so big and massive that Faybelle found herself imagining the thought of Hopper’s reddened cock reaching up closer to her womb, which would imagine the possibility of hurting her from the inside. Safe to say, she didn’t have to worry about it since Hopper was being very careful with his thrusting, which took in a bit of a moderate pace yet still presented her with the trembling pleasure that Faybelle continued to receive.

“Ohh… ohhhh, fuck yes… ahhhhn…” She moaned melodiously once more, especially when Hopper managed to quicken his thrusting once more. Faybelle, at the same time, decided to increase the pleasure between them both as she took her good manicured hand to circle and finger her fuckable penetrating clit in response. It managed it help them both in the long run as the two exchanged moans between each other, each single moan getting louder than the other by a notch. So far, Faybelle found herself moaning louder than Hopper was, mostly as a response to Hopper’s hard furious thrusting toward her pussy in breakneck speed. He continued to keep on going until he literally felt a little gleam of pre-cum ooze right inside him, making Hopper come very close to a pre-mature ejaculation.

Hopper prevented that at the last second though as he quickly slipped out of her wet cunt in order to give himself a break. He soon found himself smiling though as his froggy self saw the image of Faybelle turning herself over on stomach and getting down on all fours, right before she decided to tease him off by smacking her own ass with an extra jiggle. Hell, she began to tease an exhausted Hopper all over just by smacking her bubble-butted ass cheeks and spreading them, demanding more from Hopper’s entire cock yet again.

“Don’t keep me waiting, handsome…” Faybelle whispered with such a murmur, “Take me like the slut you want me to be.”

Once again, that alluring desperate whisper from Faybelle forced more urges to come out of Hopper, right to the point where the head of his cock was now positioned right to her scrumptious O-shaped asshole. Faybelle hissed as his wet throbbing cock pushed through her cheeks and paced through with another round of thrusting, It wasn’t easy though as Faybelle’s gaping hole acted like a vice-grip through Hopper’s blood-veined cock, making it tough and hard for him to push his erection through her knowing how tight she was. He kept on pushing hard though in hopes that his pelvic region would somehow press through easier with no trouble at all. 

“Fuck… you’re so tight… unnnngh…!” He said with so much struggle, knowing how much Faybelle’s tight little hole was clenching every ounce of his manhood pressure-wise. Seconds would pass though for Hopper as he was now able to press his cock through her with ease, now giving him quite the speed he needed to thrust her asshole with force. Faybelle’s precious bubble butt was getting the beating it truly deserved, not just for getting fucked hard and good from behind, but it was being quite a pain magnet thanks to the stinging hand marks Hopper was leaving whenever he took the time to spank and grope her on occasion. The more Hopper spanked her, the more hornier Faybelle was getting in return. And at this point, Faybelle was now becoming ten times horny than she ever was, going so far to degrade her own body much to her amusement and his.

It didn’t take too long for Hopper to stop right away and take another rest by laying down on his back, obviously as a way to get his breath back together from all of the intense thrusting. Faybelle noticed the position he found himself in and smirked like the vixen she still was, knowing how much Hopper wanted to be rode on by those pornstar-like hips of hers. Thankfully, Faybelle wanted to oblige right away as she soon found herself on top of Hopper’s erected lap, all before she used her clit to slide all the way down his full ten inches.

With Hopper being pinned down by every ounce of her hip weight, the dark fairy proceeded to put her hips to use by slowly rocking back and forth just to relish in every inch of him inside her. The froggy prince held in a gruff moan as Faybelle twerked and popped her firm booty all through his pulsating erection nonstop, not even bothering to stop one bit. Hopper endured the best as he could trying to survive the silver-haired vixen’s hips slamming down on his pulsating penis, although to no avail since the feeling was making Hopper’s cock very swollen and sore in the process. It didn’t seem to bother him though as Hopper proceeded to turn things right into his favor by clinging onto Faybelle’s firm fleshable assmeat and pump his cock straight up into her. This now resulted in the ride between Hopper and Faybelle being quite rocky and turbulent as one would expect. But once again, the both of them really didn’t mind at all. With Faybelle’s hips continuing to twerk up and down Hopper’s throbbing phallus and Hopper basically pumping the dark fairy’s ass up like a big bloated basketball, the two were basically perfect going in pleasurable motion.

He now continued to pump her ass faster once he felt his cock rumble all through the head of his own penis. The dirty thoughts inside his brain began to play out all around him, some of them telling Hopper on the inside to keep thrusting up and down as hard as he could in order to reach that explosive climax. He made sure to stay true to that goal, continuing to pump himself up with unbelievable speed and velocity while at the same time Faybelle’s hips began to slam down on his phallus even more harder than ever. The moans were growing loud, the obscene language the two exchanged out of lust grew even larger and the sweat that was now gleaming their bodies finally shone around in the moon’s light out of pure amazement. It was clear that these two did not want to stop this unbelievable session for as long as time permit, but once Faybelle felt a hint of Hopper’s pre-cum sprinkle up towards her warm wet clit, she knew it wasn’t gonna last.

“Oh, shit…” Hopper grunted uncontrollably before moaning out, “I’m… I’M GONNA FUCKING CUM! UNNNNNNNNNNGH!!”

The one final scream from Hopper did him in as he finally released himself inside Faybelle, who let out a lustful scream herself as she sprayed her orgasmic fluids all throughout the prince’s cock non-stop. The feeling proved to be very sticky and wet for mostly Faybelle though as she felt Hopper’s hot seed fill up all throughout her womb and all through her clitoris, even going so far for his seed to reach down to his still-throbbing cock (mostly because her womb was already filled up completely with massive amounts of his cum). It wouldn’t be long before Hopper’s seed finally ran out on him, leaving him half-unconscious with Faybelle collapsing on top of him. And she collapsed by placing her head all over Hopper’s sweaty chest to use as a soft white pillow just for a little bit of rest.

It remained like that for a good 45 minutes before Faybelle looked up to Hopper’s restless gaze and smirked devilishly, “Mmmmm, you were amazing, Hopper.”

“Same here to you.” Hopper nodded, smirking back at a satisfied Faybelle, “I’m not gonna lie, I’m so glad you caught me like this.”

Faybelle then nodded with a wink before saying, “Just like catching a cute little frog with my bare hands.”

The son of the frog prince agreed with that statement entirely before Faybelle treated him to yet another french kiss. This time, she dominated throughout the kiss entirely, leaving Hopper to moan in complete pleasure once more. 

With the rest of the body being pinned down by the busty fairy’s body, Faybelle broke out of the kiss and stared at Hopper seductively, “So, handsome. Wanna fuck me again?”

The crimson-haired lover smirked before nodding, “I’m down with that. After all, we’ve got the rest of the night. Might as well fuck until the sun comes up.”

Faybelle chuckled from that statement all before she and Hopper engaged in another makeout/sex session right behind the large circle of bushes. Those two were quite lucky that no one around these woods would catch them in an act like this, and for what it was worth, both Faybelle and Hopper wanted it that way knowing how much they now loved being turned on by one another.

To them, it was definitely arousing to say the least.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, I'm not gonna lie at all, but those two are definitely gonna be fucking like animals in the night. This got me so hot, you don't know how bad I had to change my sheets after reading this. LOL XD
> 
> It's been so long since I did a hot smutfic of Ever After High, so I hope it lived up to all of your standards ladies and gentleman. Anyway, I wanna wish everyone reading this a Happy Thanksgiving and I hope to write some awesome Ever After High smut for everyone to enjoy! Make sure you read, review and leave some feedback if you want some more. Until next time, cheers!


End file.
